


Fairy's Meadow

by Book_worm_148148148



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Creepy, Death, How Do I Tag, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_worm_148148148/pseuds/Book_worm_148148148
Summary: The day it began was normal. It was supposed to be normal. I never saw it coming. If I had, I would've never left home. I would've hugged mom goodbye. But I didn't. It was a normal day. I had no idea what was about to happen.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Fairy's Meadow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is a short story I wrote for English class. It's my first story so please be nice. I hope you like it!

I wish I could say that it began on a dark and stormy night. On nights like that, it seems like anything is possible. Maybe if it had started there, you would believe me. Maybe I would’ve seen it coming. But it wasn’t dark, wasn’t stormy. It wasn’t even night when it began. It began on a beautiful spring day. It was the first warm, sunny day in weeks, and I wanted to enjoy it. I got dressed in a light blue shirt and jean shorts, packed a lunch and put it in my backpack with my book and a blanket. 

“I’ll be back before dinner,” I called to my mom as I walked out the door.

“Alright, have fun!” she answered from the kitchen. I didn’t even bother to give her a hug. It was just a normal day. I’d be back in a few hours, just in time to help set the table. It was supposed to be a normal day. 

I rode my bike to the hiking trail near my house. I grew up exploring the trail and the woods around it. There was a beautiful clearing slightly off the trail, which was where I was headed. My older sister Alena and I had found it years ago, and had never seen anyone else there, so we decided it was ours. We even named it, Fairy’s Meadow. It was bittersweet coming here without her. Since she had left for college, I had only been back a few times, but it always felt strange. I know I sound paranoid, but it just seemed like there was someone or something watching me, like I was never really alone there. Looking back, I think I always felt it, but being there with Alena pushed the feeling to the back of my mind, where it was easy to ignore. I only wish I had listened to the instincts that told me to run the minute that I stepped foot on the beautiful grass. 

It was so peaceful. The sun was high in the sky, and it would be hours before it would go down. I spread out my blanket, and was just about to open my book when I heard it. It sounded like laughter, like a child’s laughter. I put down my book and turned to see a small girl, about 7 years old, standing at the edge of the clearing, smiling at me. She was wearing a light pink sundress and no shoes. Her hair was black as night, and her skin pale as the moon, which only made her bright blue eyes stand out more on her face. Just looking at her sent shivers down my spine. I didn’t know why. It was just a little girl, probably separated from her family without realizing anything was wrong. But something about her just made my instincts scream to _run_ , that something was _wrong_. I think I just stared at her for a while. I don’t remember moving, and she didn’t move either. It was like we were frozen, but then she finally spoke.

“Won’t you come play with me?” she asked, and her voice was sweet, like honey used not to sweeten tea, but to catch flies. The kind of sweet that lured you in, unsuspecting, only to turn on you. 

“Why don’t I- '' I swallowed, trying to remain calm, _just a little girl, just a little girl_ , “-help you find your family. I’m Ria. What’s your name?” 

“Lilith,” she said, still smiling like it wasn’t a stranger she was talking to. I had never heard the name before, but somehow it both fit her perfectly and not at all. Because she was just a kid. _Just a little girl, just a little girl_. 

“Did you come here with your mom and dad, Lilith?” My mouth was dry. I wanted to ignore her, pretend she wasn’t there and hope that she’d go away but I couldn’t. She was a child, I couldn’t just let her wander on her own. _Just a little girl, just a little girl_. 

“No,” she said, still with that smile on her face that made me want to run. 

“Then who are you here with?” I dreaded the answer. I hoped she would say she was here with a friend or a babysitter, but deep down I think I always knew what her answer was going to be. 

“You, silly! Don’t you want to play more?” My heart was beating so loud. She was all I could see, her sickeningly sweet voice all I could hear over the pounding in my chest. _Just a little girl, just a little girl_.

“What-what do you mean play _more_?” I couldn’t see the trees anymore, couldn’t hear the birds, couldn’t feel my body. I was focused on her. _Just a little girl, just a little girl_.

“Don’t you remember? We’ve had so much fun today!” 

Then, suddenly, I could see and hear everything again. The sun that had just been high in the sky was sinking below the horizon. I suddenly felt _something_ on my body. It was wet, but too thick to be water. I smelled copper. I looked down to see my body covered in blood. My shirt had turned red with it. My hands started shaking, and I saw that they were dripping with it. I looked around me and all I could see was _bodies_. Friends, family, even strangers, lying dead on the grass. And I knew with terrible certainty, that _I_ had done that. I had made living, breathing people _stop_ living, _stop_ breathing, and just lie unmoving on the grass. I didn’t know how I did it, and I still don’t. All I know is that one minute I was sitting on my blanket, peaceful and happy, and the next I was surrounded by bodies. I looked back to Lilith, and suddenly she was standing right in front of me. I never saw her move. She hugged me, and all I wanted to do was scream, as she asked, 

“Can we play again tomorrow?”


End file.
